


【哈德】蛇院哈穿原著

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 点梗文，简介:蛇院哈肉身穿原著最后和狮院哈“一起”占有小龙的故事。无逻辑，内容经不起推敲，6年级背景，弱化剧情，极度ooc，暴露性癖文，很黄，遇雷点请自行跳过，不喜勿骂。原计划短篇被我写成了中篇，内含2个大肉，感情发展超快，感谢文看个开心就好！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	【哈德】蛇院哈穿原著

**Author's Note:**

> 看文前指南:  
> 蛇院哈→波特，狮院哈→哈利  
> 但德拉科会管两个都叫波特或破特。

有求必应屋。

德拉科暴躁的狠踹了一脚眼前黑色的柜子。

消失柜——这一整个学年他都在想办法修好它，为了那个人交给他的任务。

他不想成功了，但他又不得不成功……

父亲……母亲……

“该死的！”德拉科又踹了一脚，他疲惫的抹了把脸，感觉精神快要到极限了，他快要撑不下去了。

转身，德拉科想要离开去盥洗室冷静一会儿，却在将要离开的时候突然听到了一声奇怪且突兀的撞击声。

咚——

嘭嘭——

他猛地回头，看到那本应毫无动静的消失柜正在晃动着，好像有什么东西想要从里面闯出来。

那声音越来越剧烈，响彻在安静至极的有求必应屋内。

德拉科握紧了自己的魔杖，内心涌上恐惧感，他紧张的盯着那个柜子看着。

砰！

突然，消失柜的门彻底被撞开了，德拉科的身子紧跟着那道声音颤抖了一下。

然后他就看到，一条腿缓慢的从门后迈了出来。

德拉科屏住呼吸，他的脑子现在一团浆糊，什么都思考不了。

他不知道那个柜子发生了什么，也许已经修好了？但他还什么东西都没有放进去！也什么消息也没有传递！

当门后的人完全从柜子里面走出来的时候，德拉科只觉得耳边一阵阵的嗡鸣，抓着魔杖的手控制不住的颤抖着。

他感到不可置信和浓浓的愤怒。

“破特！？”

“你他妈的为什么会从那里面出来！”

从消失柜中出来的正是哈利波特。

走出来的波特并没有第一时间就注意到德拉科，他先是慢条斯理的打理了一下自己的衣服，又环顾了一圈四周后，才低声开口，“有求必应屋吗……”

“回答我！你为什么会在这里！”

被忽视让德拉科感觉更生气，他提高了音量质问道，“你又跟踪我！？该死的你可真是阴魂不散！”

而这时波特才听到德拉科的声音，他终于注意到了这里的第二个人，慢慢的将视线转向了德拉科。

德拉科瞬间抬高了魔杖直直对着对方， 好像对方只要一有什么动作他就会立刻扔一个恶咒过去。

而当波特将视线放到了德拉科身上的时候，他就不再看向其他地方了。

德拉科说不出来那种感觉，只觉得眼前这个波特有哪里怪怪的，他看着自己的眼神让他感觉瘆得慌。

握着魔杖的手心冒出了细汗，波特没有回答他，却突然迈开步子向着他走来。

德拉科小心的后退一步，“停下！波特！就站在那里，回答我！”

波特没有理会他，在德拉科又后退了几步后，他突然几个快速的迈步，猛地来到了德拉科的面前，并且只用了一只手就直接钳住了德拉科的两只手腕并用力的压到了身后的墙上。

“干！破特！放开！”德拉科被压制在墙上后爆了声粗口。

眼前的波特比他高出了半头，抓着他的胳膊粗壮有力。

不知道从哪一年开始，波特的身高就开始快速的蹿高，可能是因为魁地奇的训练和他的那些冒险，让他现在彻底的脱离了以前那豆芽菜般的模样，德拉科跟如今的哈利比起来就完全不够看了。

德拉科感觉波特的力气就像是个巨怪一样，波特明明只用了一只手，他却连挣脱都做不到。

而眼前的波特空着的那只手缓缓的抬起，然后非常轻柔的，落到了德拉科的脸上。

他用手轻抚着德拉科的脸，低声叫道：“Draco……”

德拉科只觉得寒毛直竖后背发凉，他偏开头躲开贴在他脸上的那只手，心里惊涛骇浪。

波特疯了吗？他在干嘛？

“谁许你叫我名字的！滚开破特！你的手要是还想要就给我放开！”

说着，他抬脚想要把眼前的人踹开，对方却先他一步，一条腿屈起压在他的膝盖上，把他抬起想要踹的腿压下后，就直接卡在了他的两腿之间，让他再也没办法瞎动。

德拉科的心脏砰砰跳的剧烈，眼前的波特太奇怪了，甚至那种不同以往的压迫感让他感到害怕。

也是这时，离得近的他才终于在昏暗的室内看清了波特的领口。

领带……绿色的？

一瞬间的怀疑，但很快他就顾不上了。

只听波特说，“你在修理消失柜？”

德拉科瞬间紧张起来，他恶狠狠的道，“我不知道什么消失柜，你最好现在就滚出去！”

“我不管你在做什么，停下来，Draco。”

“你他妈的在说什么？你到底什么毛病！放开我！滚开！”哈利的一句话彻底点炸了德拉科，本来他刚刚的精神就在临界点上，波特的话彻底让他无法再控制情绪。

他剧烈的挣扎起来，被压制在墙上的手艰难的调转了魔杖的方向，对着波特快速的念了一道咒语，咒语向着压制着他的人飞出。

很成功，波特为了躲掉那个咒语放开了他。

德拉科狠狠推了一把波特，随手又扔了两个咒语转身拉门就想要逃出去。

却没想到波特的动作更快，躲掉咒语后的第一时间就把德拉科重新扯了回来，并将人再次狠狠的压制在了墙上。

这次波特什么都没说，也没给德拉科开口的机会，抬起一只手直接钳住了德拉科的下巴，让他的脸被迫抬了起来。

德拉科以为波特要打他，吓得闭上了眼睛。

却不想波特直接低头，逼近，温热的唇狠狠地压在了德拉科那柔软的唇瓣上。

德拉科的大脑在那一瞬间空白了，嘴唇上面传来的温热柔软的感觉让他没办法思考，甚至连挣扎都没有了，他愕然的睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的那张脸。

波特……在干嘛？

炙热的呼吸交织在一起，波特先是在那柔软的唇上碾磨了一番后，就伸出舌头顶开了德拉科的牙关，长驱直入的深入到那温热的口腔中。

他的舌头在里面攻城略地，不放过任何一个角落的品尝着属于德拉科的味道。 

丝丝的甜味让波特更不会放手停下，舌头不光扫着里面甘甜的津液，还卷着德拉科的舌头一阵吮吸，惹得德拉科抑制不住的发出“唔唔”的声音来，舌头都感觉发着麻。

浓郁强烈的侵略气息让德拉科不知道该如何应对，他已经错过了反抗的最好时机，此时只能任由对方掐着他的下巴强吻着他。

他直到现在都还不敢相信波特做了什么。

他……在亲他？

还是这样的……深吻？

不可能……波特怎么会做出这种事情来？是新的想要羞辱他的办法吗？

莫名的，委屈感涌上，本来因为亲吻和蒙上了一层水雾的灰蓝色眼睛变得更加湿润，眼眶周围泛着红，像是被欺负狠了的模样。

他不甘心的再次挣扎起来，偏头合齿想要逼离压制着他的人，然而最后还是失败了。

那边波特借着空档说了一句，“别这么看我，我会想在这儿上了你的。”

德拉科听到波特的话后羞愤的干脆直接把眼睛闭了起来。

然而这样做的后果就是接吻的感受变得更加清晰了。

慢慢的，不知从什么时候开始，压制着他手臂的力度轻了下来，他的胳膊恢复了自由，但是德拉科却没有趁机挣脱。

他的挣扎已经在不知不觉间消失了，反而在手臂恢复自由后主动抬手搂住了波特的脖子，另一只手拽着对方的领带加深了这一吻，沉浸在了其中。

德拉科的顺从和回应瞬间让两人吻得更加难舍难分，丝丝银线拉起断掉又汇聚成新的。

不得不说，“波特”的吻技非常好，能轻易让人沦陷进去，更何况是最近被压力缠身的德拉科，他就像是突然之间找到了一个发泄点一样尽情的开始释放。

波特的手顺着德拉科的腰线缓慢下滑，最后落到他那劲瘦的腰上反复摩擦，两个血气方刚的男孩子早就涌上了火气。

但是波特没有继续下去，长而深的吻结束后，他的额头抵在德拉科的额头上，两人都在激烈地喘息着，只听他道，“冷静了吗？”

德拉科的唇被吻得又红又肿，他努力平复着自己的呼吸，然后点了点头。

当他重新抬起眼睛的时候，里面满是审视的看着面前的波特，“你是谁？”

波特笑了一下，“你发现了？”

德拉科顺手扯了扯他的领带，那绿色的代表着斯莱特林的领带还被德拉科抓在手里。

波特是永远不可能用任何与斯莱特林沾边的东西的。

他接着抬抬下巴，“先说你的身份，再说你的情况和目的，然后回答我你为什么要这么做。”

波特听后又凑过去啄了两下德拉科的唇，“你都猜到了不是吗？”

德拉科的脸有点泛红，他不适的避开了波特的啄吻，拉紧了手里的领带，“少废话，快说！”

“好吧，哈利波特，我是哈利波特。”

“分院的时候选择了斯莱特林的哈利波特，这里的我应该是个格兰芬多吧。”

话里的信息含量很大，德拉科抿了抿唇道，“你的意思是，你是另外一个哈利波特，而你在分院的时候，在格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间做选择，你选了斯莱特林……？”

德拉科垂下眼睛半天没说话，也不知道在想着什么，好一会儿后才道，“你来自另外的时空还是什么？你为什么会出现在这里？”

“来找你。”波特没有任何犹豫的回答，同时也肯定了上一个问题。

德拉科听后嗤笑一声，“你的世界里面应该也有另一个我吧？来这里找我做什么？总不能我在你那里是个格兰芬多不成？”

波特没说话，但他的表情明显是否定格兰芬多这个说法的，但他也没解释为什么要到这里来找德拉科。

德拉科推开“波特”，没有再继续问下去。

他抬脚走向消失柜，手扶在还打开着的门上，“你可以走了，怎么来的就请怎么滚回你该在的地方，我想这个世界并不欢迎你。”

波特低笑了一声，“用完就扔？真无情啊Draco。但是很遗憾，我短时间内走不了了。”

说着他走到德拉科身边，凑上去又在那还泛着水光的唇上亲了一下，“而且你喜欢这个不是吗？刚刚看你吃惊的样子，你还没有和格兰芬多的我在一起吧？”

德拉科躲开波特凑过来的脸，不屑的笑了一声，“我怎么可能会和一个波特在一起？别开玩笑了，刚才那只是因为你的力气像个巨怪一样，吻技勉强还算不错罢了。”

波特没有继续去反驳他，只是道，“那从现在开始有这个可能了，你会和我在一起的。”

德拉科冷眼看着波特，“我是绝对不可能跟一个波特在一起的，不管是哪一个。”

说完他还又看了看那条绿色的领带。

波特把消失柜的柜门关上，后背靠在门上抱着双臂，“你的意思是你不喜欢我？”

德拉科像是听到了一个笑话，“你怎么会觉得我有可能喜欢你？难不成另外一个我还会喜欢你不成？一个破特？”

他专门拖长了语调，让里面的嘲讽味更浓。

然而波特却露出了一抹意味深长的笑来，德拉科见状沉下了脸直接转身离开，“你要去要留随你，不管你之后是去找这里的波特还是邓布利多，你都最好不要把我的事情说出去。”

说完德拉科没有半秒的停留就离开了。

他没有硬性强迫那个“波特”之后选择的行动，也不知道他心里是不是期待着有谁可以发现他的计划来阻止他，他甚至自己也不知道自己到底希望得到什么样的结果。

另一边的波特并没有离开，他在德拉科转身后就慢条斯理的拿出了隐身衣披在了身上，然后跟在了德拉科的身后一起出了有求必应屋。

所以当德拉科回到寝室洗漱完出来后看到他的床上坐着的“哈利波特”的时候，他的表情崩了一瞬。

“你怎么进来的！？”

“跟着你一起。”

“梅林的胡子！滚出去！！！”

德拉科手里的毛巾扔到了波特的脸上，波特滚进了浴室。

德拉科冷着脸坐在床上，他现在和波特的武力值越差越大，不管是格兰芬多的那个还是这个，他都没什么辙。

好在格兰芬多的那个除了总爱跟踪他以外，到没有像这个一样总是说些莫名其妙的话对他做些莫名其妙的事。

就比方说，他不去找另外一个波特或者邓布利多，反而打算这几天都跟他待着一起！？

他并不想和任何一个破特待在一起！他还有事情要做！

只是让他没有想到的事，这个波特仿佛能看穿他在想什么，并承诺不会再像之前一样阻止和打扰到他要做的事。

德拉科对此怀疑不已，难不成一个斯莱特林的波特已经没有多少正义感了吗？

现在他只庆幸他住在级长的寝室，没有其他人能发现“波特”的存在。

当“波特”从浴室里出来后，德拉科抬头看了一眼就赶紧错开了眼睛。

只见波特赤裸着上身从浴室走出，一条毛巾挂在他的脖子上，水珠还顺着他身上健硕的肌肉淌下来。

该死的，他为什么出来不穿衣服！

波特一出来就像是这个房间的主人一样，走到床边就直接关了灯，然后直接上了床。

上床后他长臂一揽，就把德拉科给捞进了怀里，不由分说且极其自然的说了一句，“睡觉。”

德拉科的鼻子没有任何衣物阻隔的碰到了波特赤裸着的胸膛上，他的脸腾的一下就红透了，下一秒抬起脚就要踹，“去死吧！”

然后他整个人就直接被波特压在了身下，波特的气息扑面而来，只见他哑着嗓子开口道，“别乱动，在有求必应屋里我就想干你了，别挑战我的忍耐力，Draco。”

德拉科面露不屑的嗤笑，伸出中指比了个手势，“是我干你才对，破特！”

然后波特直接将一条腿插进到德拉科的双腿中间，同时挺胯向前顶了两下，一只手直接隔着裤子抓在了德拉科的欲望上。

欲根被抓住让德拉科的身子一个激灵，然后他彻底不敢动了。

“破破破破……破特！？你快放开！！！！”

他没想到波特真的敢！他也没想到波特真的硬着！对他！那硬物戳在自己身上的感觉太明显了！

这一切都太奇怪了，一个突然出现的属于斯莱特林的哈利波特，一个什么都敢对他做的波特！

若是波特拿着魔杖对他放个恶咒他还会信，但是这个斯莱特林的到底是个什么情况！？这人长歪了吧！？

德拉科猜测是不是他最近压力太大产生了严重的幻觉。

而且，为什么偏偏就是哈利波特呢……

波特震慑完人之后将人放开，一翻身躺到了德拉科的旁边，他重新将人抱在了怀里，直接命令道，“闭眼，睡觉，不然操你。”

对上这个来自斯莱特林的波特，德拉科是真的怂了，他干脆闭上眼睛，结果意外的很快就睡着了。

连日来的疲惫全都涌了上来，波特身上的味道和温度莫名的带给他一种安全感，精神慢慢的放松下来，没一会儿就真的沉睡了过去。

德拉科已经不知道他有很久没有睡熟过了。

波特并没有睡，他把人抱在怀里，那双绿眸变得深邃无比，看着德拉科的目光里面溢满了珍视的情感。

他轻轻地一下一下的拍着德拉科的后背，好像在哄一个宝宝睡觉一样。

感觉到德拉科紧绷的身子慢慢放松下来，听到他的呼吸慢慢变得均匀后，波特才低头轻轻落了一吻在对方的唇上，“好好睡一觉吧，我不会让你有事的，我保证……”

第二天睁眼的时候，德拉科还有点恍惚，好半天没反应过来自己正处于什么情况。

当他抬眼的时候，就看到了波特正看着他，绿色的眸子颜色很深，眼神很深沉，却有种让他沉溺其中的感觉。

他猛地瞬间就清醒了。

该死的，他怎么睡着的！

他从没想过有一天他会和一个波特在一张床上抱着睡一个晚上！

他腾的起身下床，一脸见鬼表情的冲到了浴室去洗漱。

“波特”这天后就这样暂时的留在了他这里。

让德拉科感觉安慰的是，这个波特确实说到做到，甚至没有阻止他修理消失柜的事情，只是会一直在旁边陪着他。

这种陪同其实无意识的分担了他的压力，他甚至有好一阵都没有崩溃到跑到盥洗室找桃金娘了。

而因为波特的存在，他也没再哭过了。

一是他不想在波特面前哭，二则是，波特总会成功的分散他的注意力……

他和这个波特的关系也变得非常的奇怪，德拉科发现自己竟然开始有了依靠他的倾向。

在自己撑不住的时候最先想到的就是他，而他现在缓解压力的方式也……

好吧，他已经不知道自己和波特到底亲过多少次了，这真是太不可思议了。

但是德拉科自己清醒的知道，他们的关系也仅限于此了，他是不可能真的跟他在一起的。

“波特”总有一天会回到他自己的世界去。

而他……

就像他自己之前说过的那样，不管是哪一个波特，他和波特都没有在一起的可能。

他垂眼瞄了一眼自己的左臂，收回了视线。

只是更让他觉得诧异的是，这个波特对于他有黑魔标记看上去并不吃惊也没有特别大的反应，这让他松了一口气的同时也是他能放任这个波特待在他身边的最重要的原因。

他想，如果是格兰芬多的那个知道他是食死徒的话……

呵。

德拉科最近几乎泡在了有求必应屋，因为怕身边这个变数被发现，这里算是霍格沃茨里最安全且一般不会被人发现的地方了。

波特又有隐身衣，只要他不作小心一些，完全能避免被人发现的可能。

他不是很清楚为什么他不去找邓布利多或者其他人，偏偏要跟他待着，还不让其他人发现他的存在。

德拉科也没有去问，斯莱特林总是注重别人隐私的。

他其实并不是所有的时间都在去处理那个破柜子，更多的时候他只是和波特待在同一个空间里，然后发呆。

不管是父亲的事还是黑魔王，都让他今年过得非常的压抑。

平时只有他一个人，现在不同的是，多了一个人陪他，而那个人总会在这种时候做点其他事情分散他的注意力。

他由衷的觉得波特就是个亲吻狂魔。

然而今天在离开有求必应屋后，“波特”不知道突然发什么疯，他们明明还没有回到寝室里，只是在一段平时没什么人在的走廊里的时候，他竟然突然就把隐身衣给脱了下来！

“穿回去！你想被人发现吗！？”德拉科惊怒的低声吼道。

波特却不由分说的将他压到了墙上，倾身上去。

德拉科知道他要做什么，条件反射的抬头，然后两个人就又吻到了一起。

而后德拉科才反应过来，赶紧挣扎起来，“你有病吗破特？随时随地发情？这还是在外面！”

“闭嘴，Draco。”波特语带危险的道，德拉科瞬间没声了，憋着一口气仰着头承受哈利的亲吻。

在他看不到的拐角处，一个人正死死的用双手拼命捂着自己的嘴防止自己叫出声来。

真正的，这个世界的，格兰芬多的，哈利，此时正躲在隐身衣下瞪大着眼睛看着眼前的一幕。

他看到了一个和他长得一模一样的人！

那个人还在和马尔福接吻！！！

看到另一个和自己长得一模一样的人的感觉并不好，他心里惊疑不定。

那个人为什么要用他的样子？是复方汤剂？又为什么用他的脸跟马尔福做那种事情？

那个人还是凭空出现的……

是隐身衣……

那个人也有一件隐身衣。

哈利震惊过后后知后觉的拿出活点地图，在马尔福的旁边，上面除了他以外并没有出现其他人的名字。

无数的疑问充斥在脑海，而最冲击的还是马尔福被“他”压在墙上亲的这件事。

梅林啊，马尔福也会露出那样的表情来吗？

完全没有平时面对他时的那种嘲讽不屑和混蛋的样子，反而可怜兮兮的，眼角泛着红，灰蓝色的眸子还浸着水雾，那副模样是个人就想要去狠狠的欺负他。

哈利觉得自己的呼吸变得急促了起来，他感觉自己有点不太正常，脸上和身上都在发热。

一个念头充斥满了他的脑海，马尔福在和“他”接吻，马尔福正在被“他”压在身下亲吻！

梅林啊……

忽的，他的眼睛隔着隐身衣突然和另外的那个“他”撞在了一起！

那个人好像知道他在这里，知道他躲在隐身衣下一路跟着他们，哈利看到了……

他看到那个“他”放开了已经被亲软了身子的马尔福，他甚至能看到他们唇角拉出的银丝。

然后哈利看到那个“他”对着他的方向露出了一个极其挑衅的笑容，接着他重新低头慢慢的，极尽缠绵的去啄吻舔舐着马尔福的唇，像是品尝着什么美味一样。

最后他才再次抬起头来，对着他蕴含着警告的做出了一个口型。

哈利不知道自己为什么会觉得异常的愤怒，但他克制着自己不要发出声音被发现，一边辨认着对方的口型一边在心里默念了出来。

他—是—我—的。

他是我的！？

是在说马尔福是他的人吗？

哈利的脚像是被钉在了原地，他看着那人跟他做完那个口型后满意的重新披上了隐身衣——那是个跟他一模一样的隐身衣！

然后他看到德拉科脸颊泛着红，也不知道是羞得还是气的匆匆离开了。

哈利不知道自己是怎么回到格兰芬多塔楼的，罗恩和赫敏和他说话他一句都没听到心里去，满脑子播放的都是刚刚看到的场景，心里的震惊简直冲破了天际。

那个人到底是谁？他直觉不是复方汤剂那么简单，为什么活点地图上没有显示那个人的名字？

他一直都觉得这一学期马尔福在搞什么阴谋，他一直想方设法的想要去弄清楚他到底在偷偷的做什么。

如果……

他就能及时的阻止他！

哈利已经跟着马尔福已经很久了，从开学到现在就没有停过，却没想到好不容易有了些进展看到的却是那样的场景……

紧接着他就是无尽的后悔，他当时为什么不冲出去去制止那个人！

他只是……

他只是不想有人用着他的脸去做那种事情！对象还是马尔福！

然而当天晚上，哈利就迷迷糊糊的做了一个梦。

他梦到把马尔福压在墙上亲的人换成了自己，他甚至能看清马尔福的每一个表情，看到他浸水的灰蓝色眸子，看到他被自己碾磨亲啃红的唇，看到那唇被他亲的又红又肿泛着诱人的水光，然后……

他脱下了马尔福的衣服，他的皮肤很白，在梦里的马尔福对他露出了更多他从来没有见到过的表情。

那让他很兴奋，很亢奋，让他像头真正的狮子一样去索取更多。

在梦中，他进入了马尔福，他把马尔福压在自己身下尽情的贯穿占有，把他操到哭出来，让他对着自己求饶，梦里的一切都不可思议又实在过于美好。

当哈利被闹钟吵醒的时候，他甚至分不清此时是梦还是现实。

他的胳膊顺手一捞，就想将另一个人捞进怀里，却捞了个空。

周围空荡冷清的只有他自己一个人的温度，哈利慢慢的坐了起来，甚至感到帐然若失。

内裤里面奇怪的感觉让哈利知道自己发生了什么，他深呼吸一口气，嚎叫一声把头埋进了枕头里。

梅林！他在梦里操了马尔福！

他做的第一个春梦！竟然是和马尔福的！！！

哈利不是从小在巫师界长大的，他并不知道两个男巫选择在一起的例子并不少，甚至一些男巫还可以怀孕。

哈利一直以来都以为自己以后会和一个姑娘拥抱亲吻做爱结婚，却没想到他的第一个性幻想对象会是个男的！还是那个马尔福！他的死对头！

但是不得不说能把死对头压在身下操的感觉不会不好就是了……

停！哈利波特！你不能再想下去了！你得去搞明白这件事！你得去看看马尔福到底在做什么事情！那个人又到底是谁！

他不能容许一个用着他的脸的人做出那种事情来！

哈利强迫的让自己忽略掉了他可能喜欢马尔福的这个事实。

另一边，自从“波特”突然做出在走廊脱掉隐身衣的事情后，德拉科就生气了。

每天不光不给人好脸，亲也不让亲了，晚上睡觉也不让另一位上床了，简直把对方当成了隐形人，就连去有求必应屋都不带着人一起了。

波特对于生气闹脾气的德拉科没辙，人又不好哄，只能近期表现的特别乖顺，让干啥就干啥，把这位小少爷伺候好。

而自从那天以后，哈利几乎每时每秒都在偷偷观察看着德拉科，比起之前来还要严重。

赫敏和罗恩受不了的道，“你不觉得你现在就像一个变态吗哈利？就算你怀疑马尔福想要做点什么，我也不得不说你这样盯着他看的有些过了。”

哈利烦躁的挠挠头发，眼睛却没有从德拉科的身上移开，“你不懂，赫敏。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，“我确实是不懂，你知道你现在盯着马尔福看是个什么样子吗？”

“我都怀疑你不是想找到他的破绽，而是想扑上去，你确定你是想看马尔福在做什么而不是在看别的？”赫敏不确定的问道。

哈利听到后没掩饰住直接慌了，他把眼睛从德拉科那看上去还有些肿的唇上移开，一惊一乍的喊道，“你在说什么！？不然我还能看什么！？”

赫敏的眼神瞬间变得狐疑起来，哈利赶紧灌下一杯南瓜汁后就站了起来冲出了餐厅，“我，我先走了！”

赫敏看着另一边已经先出了餐厅的马尔福，表情变得纠结了起来。

她又看了眼旁边毫无疑心正吃着鸡腿的罗恩。

算了……先当作什么都不知道好了。

“等等！马尔福！”哈利忍了几天后再也忍不住了，他一定要问清楚这到底是怎么回事。

德拉科也是没想到他才刚甩掉另一个波特一会儿，就又被一个波特拦住了。

说真的，他现在对哈利波特的存在有点怵，不说那个亲吻狂魔波特，眼前的这个总认定他在做坏事的也同样麻烦。

虽然得承认波特的直觉确实很准就是了。

“有事吗？”德拉科冷漠的道，可能是因为两个波特同一张脸，现在再来面对这个格兰芬多的他总觉得有点不自在。

哈利显得有些紧张，但马尔福这么一问他就忍不住直接冲口而出，“那个人是谁？”

“什么？”德拉科皱眉，隐下心里不好的猜想。

哈利没给他机会，“那个跟我长得一样的人，我看到了！他……他在亲……”

哈利后面的话没说出来，德拉科一把拉着他把他推进了旁边的一间空教室里，放好了隔音咒锁门咒后黑着脸回头看着哈利。

哈利坚持的问道，“那个人是谁？为什么用我的脸？你又在计划什么马尔福？”

德拉科闻言笑了一声，他不屑的扫了眼眼前的哈利，“你怎么不自己去问问他？”

哈利眼神紧紧的盯着德拉科看，他慢慢的走上前去，“他用着我的脸 ……却在亲你……”

“是你做的吗？你用什么方法弄了个和我长得一样的人，然后让他和你接吻？”

“为什么？”

哈利边说边靠近，德拉科本能的感觉到了危险，他慢慢后退着，此时的哈利给他的感觉很像那个“波特”，当后背靠到墙上的时候，哈利也随即倾身而上。

他死死的盯着马尔福红肿的唇。

这是被那个有着和他一样的脸的人亲的。

该死的，那到底是谁，凭什么用着他的外表和马尔福做那种事情！他们又做到哪一步了？他每天随时随地都能亲他吗？

而被他逼到墙上退无可退的德拉科也让哈利想到了自己那天的梦。

心跳开始加快，他有些沉迷的看着德拉科的唇，嫉妒和沉醉的情绪糊住了他的大脑，他慢慢地靠近，缓缓的开口问，

“告诉我，马尔福，那个人是谁？那个人用着我的脸……如果是你做的，难道是你喜欢我？”

哈利一句句的问着，同时抬起手来，控制不住的落在对方红肿的唇上，用手指一下下的去磨擦，像是要将另一个人留下的痕迹全部抹掉。

“该死的，马尔福你知道最近你的嘴有多肿吗？你就这么喜欢”我“亲你吗？那为什么不直接来找我？找一个替代品有什么意思？你真诚一点跟我说，我一定不会拒绝你。”

德拉科的嘴被哈利擦的感觉又麻又疼，“嘶——放手！你在做梦吗？我怎么可能会喜欢你！哈？替代品！？你还能更不要脸一点吗？而且我跟谁做什么都跟你没有关系吧？救世主未免管的太宽了点，这让我怀疑你是不是喜-欢-我才对！”

德拉科讽刺的说道，可是哈利却没有反驳他另外的那点，只是道，“他用着我的脸，那就是跟我有关系。”

就在他们两个对峙着的时候，哈利蹭够了对方那柔软的唇瓣，触感让他的手指发烫，而因为他刚刚的擦抹，德拉科的唇变得更红，落在他人的眼里就是一副等待着人去采摘的模样。

哈利受不了这样的诱惑，慢慢的低下头凑近，德拉科的呼吸一滞，他慌忙的偏开头想要避开对方的靠近，心中惊起了惊涛骇浪。

那个斯莱特林的波特他还能稍微理解一点那种偏黑暗的脑回路和可能有什么不知道的成长经历，但这个格兰芬多是在搞什么！？

“破……破特？”德拉科紧张的叫到，他的声音细碎甚至带着颤抖，哈利的呼吸更是一窒，在这种时候听到这样的语调，而马尔福的眼眶还红红的，看上去就像会哭出来一样。

梦境更清晰的浮上，马尔福在梦里就是这副可怜的样子看着他求着他的，梅林啊，他可能真的不得不承认一些事情了。

然而他最终还是没能如偿所愿的品尝到那艳红的唇，一个人的出现打断了他们。

德拉科是被拦腰强硬的拽出去的，顺着力道直接进入了一个宽厚的怀抱。

两个哈利波特正式见面了。

“我应该跟你说过吧，他-是-我-的。”“波特”的眼中全是冷意的看着哈利。

德拉科错愕的看着波特，“你们什么时间见过面还说过话了？”

两个波特谁也没理德拉科。

哈利直勾勾的看着另一个自己，当他们正式见面后那种违和感更重了，这个人跟他可以说是一模一样，就像是他的分身一样，他同样冷了表情，“你到底是谁。”

“你是再问我是谁吗？我当然是哈利波特，另一个你。”说着，他抬手点了点自己的领带，“看到这个了吗，选择了斯莱特林的，你知道这是什么意思。”

……

哈利说不出话来了，他震惊的看着眼前的人，“这不可能……那你为什么会出现在这里……”

几句短暂的对话大概说清了是怎么一回事后，“波特”不再停留，他紧紧搂着德拉科的腰大摇大摆的连隐身衣都不披的出了这间教室。

已经被哈利发现了，就没有再继续隐瞒下去的必要了。

他们出去后瞬间吸引了学生们的注意，外面的人就看到“哈利波特”搂着马尔福走在校园里！

这个消息瞬间炸开了，全校都被这个突如其来的爆炸性八卦砸昏了头。

哈利波特？和……马尔福？！

要说那两个人来个决斗互丢恶咒相互谩骂他们还信，搂着是什么鬼？疑似恋情是什么鬼！？

而哈利回去后就被赫敏和罗恩围攻了，当他说完事情的起因经过后，所有人全都张大了嘴。

竟然还有这种事情……

有一个别的时空来的属于斯莱特林学院的哈利波特这个消息又迅速传遍了全校。

所有人都在关注斯莱特林版哈利波特会是个什么样子，当然这件事也成功引起了邓布利多等教授的关注。

所有人都在密切关注，想要尽快一睹真容，然而他们直到第二天才见到了主角。

而这位主角就那么大摇大摆的搂着德拉科出现在斯莱特林公共休息室，当着所有斯莱特林的面把德拉科带回了房间中。

所有人不明所以面面相觑，潘西布雷斯等人更是错愕，而等他们听到外面的传言后，又看了看紧闭的房门。

没有一个人敢上去打扰询问第一手八卦，但是所有人心里都已经猜测了房间中正在上演什么。

斯莱特林们一个个神情恍惚。

不管是不是斯莱特林的，但那都是个哈利波特啊！？

马尔福不是已经是黑魔王那边的人了吗？现在这个走向太草了吧！？

而这边房间里跟外面众人的猜想几乎完全符合。

德拉科一被“波特”带回寝室后，就直接被那人按倒在床上亲了起来。

这一次对方的动作完全就不是点到为止，舌头在他的口腔中翻搅，身上的衣服几个回合就已经被扯了下来，波特的手捻在了他的乳尖上，让他的身体猛地绷紧。

“不行——”德拉科逮到空隙说着，可是对方没有听他的话，一边吻着他一边用手把他的乳珠捻到硬起，滚烫炙热的手又顺着他的胸膛一路滑下，来到腰上反复摩挲。

最后他的手慢慢的来到德拉科那处早就抬起头来的地方。

波特一手握住他的欲根，用拇指磨擦着他的玲口，德拉科甚至能感觉到自己那里流出来的前列腺液沾到了波特的手指上。

欲根整个被人掌握在手中，撸动，捻磨，德拉科控制不住的喘息起来，感觉到一股接着一股的快感将他席卷。

他感觉自己的身体已经不在他的掌控中了，苍白的皮肤上渐渐染上淡淡的粉色，欲火将他点燃。

波特放开吻着德拉科的唇，慢慢的滑到他的脖子，锁骨，在上面吸出一个个红色的印子。

波特就这样一边亲吻着德拉科的身子，一边用手捏着他的欲根，当他亲吻到他的胸前时，张口就将他的乳珠含进了口中，他吮吸舔舐着那颗乳粒，用舌头拨弄挑逗，刺激的感觉惹得德拉科受不了的扭动起身子来。

“等——嗯……等一下——波特……唔……”

他的腰身反射性的抬起，这个动作反而将自己的乳头送进了对方的口中，波特来回亲吻舔弄他的两颗乳头，手上撸动着他鸡巴的力度加重，速度变快，当他用牙尖轻咬他的乳尖时，刺激的快感极速冲上头顶，德拉科抬高着腰身叫喊着射了出来。

他没想到自己会这么快，被波特两下就弄射让他感到羞愧。

而波特却没在意这个，他握了握粘稠的手心，德拉科射出来的精液全被波特接在了手中，然后他将带着精液的手向着德拉科的后面探去，把那些液体抹在了他的后穴处。

他的一根手指在德拉科的后穴口游走轻戳，德拉科紧张的身体紧绷，但是高潮的余韵让他做不出其他的反应。

波特就着德拉科射出来的精液润滑着那紧致的穴口，将粘稠的白浊抹在穴口周围，时不时轻戳两下试探着想要进去。

“Draco，放松。”

“别——那里——唔——”德拉科喘息的回道，波特再次俯下身子吻他，他沾满德拉科精液的手玩弄着他的穴口周围，另一只手则放到了他的屁股上用力的抓捏那又翘又弹的臀肉。

那手感过于美好，捏了两把后波特就忍不住拍了两下，让那雪白的臀肉荡出肉浪。

“啊——波特！别打——唔——”

“你的屁股太骚了，Draco。”

“混蛋！”

波特的呼吸也越来越重，他将德拉科抱了起来，让他雪白修长的双腿环在自己有力的腰上，而他则用力的捏起了他的屁股，开始把玩那淫浪的臀肉。

他一边用力的捏着德拉科的屁股另一只手还借着力度和角度往那紧致的后穴里面插了一根手指进去，手指进去后他顺势将那些精液一起捅了进去，全当作润滑。

“唔嗯——”德拉科闷哼了一声，后穴进入了一根异物的感觉让他分外不适，心里涌上慌张，他知道这代表着什么。

“放开我波特……你不能这么做，我怎么也不可能是你下面的！”

波特亲了亲他，没有将自己的手指拿出来，反而缓缓的开始抽插扩张了起来。

“在下面更舒服，上面的那个累，乖。”

德拉科被波特的话气笑了，“更舒服你怎么不在下面！把你的手从我身体里拿出去！”

“从哪？你这里可不是这么说的，看它夹的多紧，你确定你不想被我操吗？”

波特说着，插进去的那根手指已经开始抽插扩张着甚至寻找起了里面的敏感点。

“唔唔——你可真是个混蛋！”德拉科被波特的手指插的想要叫出声来，但那种声音他不想承认是由他发出来的，便咬紧了下唇抑制住自己将要脱口而出的呻吟。

波特的手指慢慢从一根变到三根四根，德拉科的后穴里外都是自己的精液，那些精液对润滑起到了相当好的作用，而德拉科的后面自己还会出一些水，这更让波特的难度降低。

“你的后面会流水，Draco，还是之前那句话，你的屁股真骚，早知道过来的第一天我就不该忍，就应该直接操你。”

德拉科此时已经说不出话来了，他的头靠在波特的肩膀上，只能感觉到自己的后穴在被慢慢的打开。

不得不承认，他竟然觉得后面被进入的感觉有点奇妙，而波特的那根巨根从一开始就戳在他的肚子上，那滚烫的温度和粗长的程度都让他不自觉的把后穴中的手指想象着替换成那物。

这惹得他的身子变得更热，也让他莫名的想要那根粗壮的巨根将他贯穿。

有这种想法的他注定会是下面那个，他难耐的收了收后穴，夹住波特的手指，他靠在波特的肩膀上，一手搂着波特的脖子，另一只手向下探去，抓住了波特的巨根，握在手中感受着那巨根上面跳动的青筋和滚烫的温度。

“梅林，你的怎么这么大……我真怀疑你一定有巨怪的血统。”

波特被德拉科那只白皙纤长的手握住，没忍住倒吸了口气，他在德拉科后穴中的手指都没收住力度狠顶了一下，惹得怀中人的身子一颤。

波特深呼吸几下，“是比你的大了一点，操你的骚穴正好。”

德拉科的耳朵因为波特的荤话染上了红晕，他小声嘀咕着道，“这种话说的这么顺，看来你的情人不少。”

说着他猛地快速撸了两下手中那根巨根，报复性的捏了捏。

波特闷哼一声，“别闹Draco，我只操过你。”

德拉科的动作僵硬的停下，他的耳朵红的更甚，他将头埋进波特的胸膛上，呢喃着，“怪不得。”

眼看着两人就要进行到最后一步了，德拉科没忍住问道，“你把我当什么？你那个世界的我的替身？”

“你怎么会这么想？”波特略感惊讶的道，而后亲了亲德拉科的眼睛。

“你们是一个人，不管是我那个世界的你还是这里的你。”

“我以为你是知道这点的，不然怎么会那么轻易一上来就接受我强吻你？”

德拉科叹了口气，“好吧，那看来我们达成了共识。”

“承认你喜欢我了？你对我倒是坦然。”德拉科没理会波特的话，又狠狠撸了两把手里的巨根，“废话真多，你到底做不做？”

波特也不再说话，重新将人压回到床上，将德拉科的双腿抬起，肉穴高高的暴露在他眼前，那里已经被扩张的湿乎乎一片泥泞了。

他把自己的巨根蹭到他的后穴前，先在他的会阴处蹭了几下，然后才将龟头抵在了收缩着的后穴口处。

他的鸡巴早就胀的生疼，从再见到德拉科他就一直忍耐着操他的欲望，每天只能抱着不能上有多考验人的定力。

他只能说幸好还能用亲吻止渴，虽然说那越止越渴。

“我要进去了。”波特难掩兴奋的道。

“嗯……”德拉科仰着头应了一声，然后感受到那根粗壮的巨物一点点的将他的后穴完全撑开，粗大的龟头慢慢的破开穴口进入。

德拉科张着嘴喘息起来，被过于巨大的巨物开阔身体进入到身体里面让他的眼角迅速变红，生理性眼泪都被逼了出来。

当波特的巨根终于插了一半进到了里面后，德拉科那时已经感觉自己被撑满了。

“够……够了吧？不能再进了——”

“还有一半呢，你可以的Draco，你能把它都吃下的。”

波特说着，突然猛地一个挺身，将自己剩余的全部一鼓作气的送到了里面。

“啊！！！——”德拉科忍不住高喊了一声，眼泪瞬间被逼了出来，后穴被撑的胀满，身体哆嗦颤抖着，被彻底贯穿的感觉让他满足的同时又害怕的想要逃跑。

“太撑了——唔——你他妈太大了波特！我不做了！你出去！”

波特哪里肯听他瞎说，他也停下动作暂时没有动，给两人缓冲的时间。

他的手臂绷着青筋缓了一会儿，德拉科还是第一次，里面又紧又热，夹着他刺激的他差点直接射出来。

好一会儿后他才缓缓开始动了起来，慢慢的在那紧致火热的肉穴里面抽插着。

“唔——啊——啊——你先别动啊……操你！波特！你到底会不会操！慢一点，我不行——嗯——你再动你就到下面去！”

波特听着德拉科的话后反而慢慢加快了速度，巨根越来越重的在那紧穴里面贯穿抽插，把德拉科操的控制不住的淫叫连连。

他此时已经完全顾不上自己会发出什么样的声音了，只知道强烈的快感要把他逼疯了，他从来没体验过这个。

波特听着德拉科的叫声，也是越来越兴奋，但他没忘了他之前的话，“你怎么还是这么娇气，就你这样还想在上面？骚穴被操的爽吗？鸡巴大点好不好？是不是正好配你的紧穴。”

“干！破特！闭嘴！”德拉科完全不是说荤话的波特的对手，他只能感觉到波特的巨根在他的身体内肆意的冲撞，那根巨根上面的青筋跳动着磨在他的内壁上。

粗大的龟头一下下狠撞着他的前列腺，他肉穴内的骚点，让他只能感受到无尽的快感。

他自己的性器高高的挺翘着，随着波特操干的动作甩动着，啪啪的打在他自己的肚子上。

德拉科无意识的迎合着波特的操干，肉体激烈的碰撞发出剧烈的啪啪声响，整个房间里瞬间浸满了让人心跳加速的淫秽声音。

“唔——啊啊——啊啊——嗯……”强烈的快感让德拉科忍不住的叫喊着，他想射，他被操的眼前一阵发白。

可是波特却用手堵住了他的马眼，他的鸡巴憋的紫红，又爽又难受，不能发泄的他哭着求饶，而波特一手抓着他的鸡巴，一边狠狠干着他的穴，而后俯身舔咬他的奶头。

“不——呜——求你——波特——让我射——啊啊——求你！让我射吧——要死了——要坏掉了——呜——”

鸡巴，后穴，奶头多处传来的多重刺激和快感让德拉科的大脑一片空白，他想要高潮，想要发泄出去，可是找不到着陆点。

身体急切的渴望得到累积快感的释放，最后他竟然浑身抽搐着，用后穴就直接激烈的高潮了！

肉穴抽搐痉挛的裹紧了那根操着他的大鸡巴，就在他用后穴高潮的瞬间，波特终于肯放开了他的鸡巴，可怜的鸡巴一找到发泄口也开始噗噗的向外射出浓精，射了波特和他自己一身。

而波特压着他的大腿对准那高潮着的后穴像是打桩机一样又狠又猛的往里钉，德拉科被剧烈的快感惹得崩溃的哭喊，直到那根巨物跳动着在他的肉穴里面释放，浓稠的精液全部打进了他的身体深处，灌满了他的肉穴。

第一次的性爱就让德拉科久久无法回过神来，在波特射精好一阵后他都没从激烈的高潮中恢复，身体控制不住的一直都在颤抖痉挛着，后穴也在缩紧抽搐着，那一副被操坏了的模样让刚发泄过一次的波特再次硬了起来。

波特哪里肯一次就放过他，这个夜还很长。

当德拉科被抱起和波特颠倒位置，波特躺着而他坐到波特的身上后，他还微张着嘴失神着，没有从上一场回过神来。

而后他的屁股就被波特用双手抬起，把他的穴口对准那根再次硬起来的紫红色的鸡巴，刚刚被灌射进入肉穴中的精液还在啪嗒啪嗒的流出来，滴在那紫红色的龟头上。

只听波特道，“Draco，你不是想在上面吗，用你的骚穴来操我的鸡巴吧。”

德拉科双手撑在波特的胸膛上，眼角挂着泪珠，苍白的皮肤上是波特刚刚留下的吻痕，点缀在上面让波特的巨根变得更硬更大。

“唔——操你——波特——但——我说的不是这样的啊——”德拉科虽然嘴上是这么说的，可是身体已经下意识的往下压，肉穴噗嗤一声成功再次把波特的巨根吞了进去。

一坐到底后那根巨根的长度和粗度就更加明显了，德拉科坐着不敢乱动，他感觉自己已经被捅穿了。

波特在下面挺了挺胯，鸡巴瞬间捅进更深，惹得德拉科惊叫，“别——你别动——太深了——这样太深了——”

“低头，Draco你低下头看看，看看你的骚穴吃下了什么东西。”

德拉科听后真的低头看去，就看到了两人相连的模样，他说不上来那是个什么感觉，但他瞬间开始动情了。

他小心的抬起屁股抬高身子，一下下的在波特的巨根上自己动了起来。

说是操波特，其实是自己主动给波特操。

德拉科不知道他现在的样子有多美多淫荡，浅金色的头发汗湿贴在脸上，眼眶泛红泪水顺着脸颊流下，被男人操哭不论是谁看到这幅画面都忍不了。

而他的皮肤雪白，身上还有波特留下的红痕爱痕，自己骚浪的坐在鸡巴上被操的样子让波特没一会儿就忍不下去，他双手箍住德拉科劲瘦的腰，压着他以最深的力度坐下吞吃他的鸡巴，又快速的抬起反复，把着德拉科的腰快速的干了起来。

“啊啊——啊啊啊啊——波特！太快了——太深了——要死呜——要坏掉了——停啊——不要了——我不要了！”

期间只能听到德拉科的叫喊声，波特爽的低吼，这回他没再控制德拉科不让他射精，所以德拉科就被他操到高潮了一次又一次，射了一次又一次，最后是真的什么都射不出来只能出水后，后穴就无师自通的开始一次次的剧烈痉挛高潮。

直把波特夹得也爽到一次次的将德拉科的肉穴灌满自己的东西。

撑满精液的身体让德拉科觉得自己可能会被波特干到一次怀孕，他恐慌这种可能，却不想他的想法让波特更激动，更是一次又一次的往他的身体里灌射浓精。

“Draco，你会怀上我的孩子的，我会把你干到怀孕，给你射好多精液，每天都给你授精，除了我还有格兰芬多那个，我们一起操你，让你的骚穴里灌满哈利波特的精液，让你怀上哈利波特的孩子！”

“不——不要了——滚蛋！闭嘴！别在这时候提他——呜——我才不要！不行了——真的吃不下了——里面好撑——要爆了——我不行了——停下来吧——呜呜——”

德拉科已经被操到求饶不知道求了几次了，波特最后又射了一次后看德拉科那副可怜的已经快要失去意识的模样，才勉强好心的放过了他。

第二天德拉科干脆没能从床上爬起来，他窝在床上连连感慨波特的恐怖战斗力，那甚至让他有些怵再来一次。

他也从没想过自己的第一次竟然就这么的激烈又刺激，他感觉自己被波特榨干了，后穴鸡巴和身上都酸疼不已，嗓子因为昨天的叫喊已经哑了，他躺在床上不想有任何的动作，甚至翘了今天的课。

另一边，波特正坐在校长室里，和邓布利多喝着茶。

在场的还有黑着一张脸的斯内普。

当他听到一个波特喊他院长的时候，他的表情实在没能控制住的扭曲了。

梅林，想想看，一个斯莱特林的波特！那个世界简直就是噩梦！

波特没有多说什么，闲聊了几句后三人就来到了冥想盆旁边。

看过波特的记忆后，邓布利多和斯内普沉默了许久。

“这很有用，对我们这条世界线会非常重要，只是你……”

“您不用管我，校长，我到这里来只有一个目的。”

邓布利多最终叹了口气，“好吧，我知道了，孩子。”

“西弗，看来我们需要重新制定一些计划了。”

等到波特从校长室出来后，他也不需要再隐瞒身份了，他极其自然的到斯莱特林长桌用餐，期间甚至能和布雷斯等人愉快的交谈。

餐厅里的所有学生都在偷偷观察着斯莱特林版的哈利波特，那对比和冲击简直不可谓不大。

所有人的视线都游走在格兰芬多和斯莱特林两边，他们现在有两个救世主！另一个还是斯莱特林的！

这边潘西忍了很久，还是没忍住问道，“德拉科呢？你们昨天一起回去的，怎么今天一天都没有见到他？他很少会请假的……”

波特正慢条斯理仪态优雅的吃着东西，听到潘西的话后随口回道，“昨天晚上累坏了，他今天需要好好休息。”

几乎所有人都在偷偷注意着这边的动静，听到波特说出来的话后，人们手中拿着的餐具哗啦啦的掉了一地，餐厅里响起了此起彼伏的剧烈咳嗽声。

所有人都被听到的消息震到了，包括哈利本人！

梅林的臭袜子！那个斯莱特林版哈利波特话中的意思不会是他们想的那样吧！！！？

罗恩目光呆滞的转头看着哈利，拿着鸡腿的那只手隔空指向另一边的波特，“他他他他他……哈哈哈哈……哈-利！？马马马马……马-尔福？”

赫敏哀嚎了一声，看着猛然起身就要冲向斯莱特林那边的哈利赶紧一把把他拽住，“冷静，哈利，冷静！”

相比起其他人，有了一晚上缓冲时间的斯莱特林们接受度高了不少，他们看着他们这边的哈利波特吃完东西后，细心的装好食物，离开了餐厅。

潘西布雷斯几个人都眼尖的发现那些全都是德拉科爱吃的东西。

德拉科这天在寝室里面享受了一把波特级别的服侍待遇，捏肩揉腿按腰喂饭一个不少，贴心程度让德拉科直呼过瘾。

第二天德拉科照常上课，只不过不同的是，早上和他一起到餐厅的除了固定成员潘西克拉布等人外，走在他旁边的人是比他高了半头的波特。

进了斯莱特林的波特给人的感觉就是不一样，他比起格兰芬多的哈利，气势更加吓人，面无表情的时候没有人敢上前跟他搭话，这和另一边常跟众人打成一团的哈利不太一样。

波特的眼神也要更加锋利，不像狮子，被他扫一眼特别符合斯莱特林给人的感觉。

一条危险的毒蛇。

暗暗观察着的人们不由得感叹道，“梅林，那就是斯莱特林的哈利波特！”

女生们一个个偷瞄着忍不住内心尖叫，“怎么回事，为什么感觉斯莱特林那边的哈利波特那么帅？”

“哈利波特原来有这么帅的吗？看那棱角分明的侧颜，波特学长好帅啊！”

德拉科感受到一路上频频射来的视线，狠狠瞪了波特一眼。

真不愧是“哈利波特”，不管是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，总是这么的万众瞩目。

波特被德拉科那一眼瞪的心里有些痒痒，他直接搂住德拉科的腰，凑到他耳边道，“怎么了？吃醋了？我长的太帅也不能怪我啊，我还嫌他们总盯着你看呢。”

德拉科的耳朵一红，他没好气的给了波特重重一肘子，挣脱腰上的手快步向餐厅里走去。

后面的波特耸耸肩，迈步追了上去。

和赫敏罗恩同样走到餐厅门口的哈利看到了刚刚的那一幕，他站在原地一动不动，就像被人用石化咒石化在了原地一样。

赫敏上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

在餐厅里，所有人都能看到斯莱特林版的哈利波特无比细心的照顾着马尔福！

又是给马尔福拿食物端吃的挑饮品，全程视线就从没看过马尔福以外的另一个人！全程都当其他人不存在！

德拉科边吃着波特拿来的食物边感叹，“你对我倒是了解。”

波特不觉得这有什么，“就算我不在斯莱特林，我对你也一样了解。”

德拉科没说话，并不想回应这句话背后的含义。

而偷偷观察着他们的其他人心里只有一个想法。

“哈利波特和马尔福之间的事情是真的！”

众人不禁猜想，他们是已经在一起了吗？还是波特在追求马尔福？！不过昨天听到的那句话信息量巨大，是已经在一起了吧？

梅林啊，这个世界原来这么奇妙的吗？

格兰芬多的他们是死对头，斯莱特林是恋人！？

虽然但是，那两人看上去好般配啊，我们想同意这门亲事！

同样一直看着那边的哈利比起其他人看八卦的热枕，他则显得非常的心神不宁。

他知道自己是怎么了，他在嫉妒另一个自己，他在生气，他在……吃醋。

而自从波特暴露在众人眼中后，波特就不是无时无刻跟着德拉科跑了，德拉科发现他在和邓布利多密谋着什么。

对此他只有浓浓的无语，早知道会这样他一开始就应该把人扔到校长室门口去。

这天，他一个人坐在有求必应屋里的沙发上，看着面前又高又黑的柜子，眼睛无神的不知道在想些什么。

他一只手抛着一个青苹果，却没见他把苹果放进柜子里。

许久后，他起身离开了。

他去了很久都没再去的那间盥洗室。

桃金娘在那里，但今天他的情绪很平静，他慢慢走到洗手台前，看着镜子里面的自己，对着飘过来的桃金娘道，“我……”

“我不知道该怎么做了……”

他已经很久都没有去修那个柜子了，他也已经肯定了自己最真实的想法。

他不想做，他不想修，他不想完成那个任务。

可是父亲……

可是黑魔王还在他们家……

德拉科双手撑在台子上低下头，浅金色的头发垂下遮住他迷茫的灰蓝色眼睛。

“我该怎么做呢……我还能做什么呢……我能……相信他吗？”

德拉科的身子控制不住的微微颤抖起来，他抬起头望向桃金娘，却在镜子里面先一步对上了哈利的眼睛。

突然出现的人吓了他一个激灵，他迅速转身背靠在洗手台上，魔杖条件反射的举起对准眼前的人。

回过神后他才意识到那是哈利，他又看了看对方胸前的领带。

红色的。

他没有放下举着魔杖的手。

“你在这里做什么？”他冷着脸问道。

哈利没有拿出来魔杖，只是向前走了两步。

“马尔福，我们谈谈。”

“我和你有什么好谈的？”德拉科皱眉，举着魔杖的手迟疑了片刻，最终还是放了下来。

哈利趁机快走几步走到了德拉科的面前。

“你和那个……”

“我是说另一个我……你们真的……？”

哈利没能问出来，但他话中的意思已经很明显了。

德拉科没说话，哈利的呼吸慢慢变得急促起来。

“所以是真的，你们……做-了。”他的眼睛里慢慢爬上了红血丝，他哑着声音盯着德拉科道，“马尔福，你应该清楚，那不是我……”

德拉科闻言嗤笑，“他是不是你，你应该比我更清楚这点，波特。”

哈利双眼通红的瞪着德拉科，“但那也不是我！”他控制不住的怒吼咆哮道，就像只困兽一样。

他忍不住上手一把扯开德拉科的衣领，锁骨上面密密麻麻的吻痕直直的冲入他的眼睛。

他大口大口的呼吸着，红着眼睛死盯着德拉科看，“你跟他做了。他操你了。”肯定句。

德拉科一把挥开哈利的手，“闭嘴吧破特，跟你又有什么关系。”

哈利又上前一步，马上就要贴到德拉科的身上了，“所以你更喜欢他？”

德拉科听后抿唇一笑，“关于这点，我得说，进了斯莱特林的你可真的是顺眼多了，你当初可是做了个错误的选择。”

哈利彻底被这句话激怒了，“你不能！马尔福！我不许你喜欢他！”

德拉科一把将人推开，“你以为你是谁？你凭什么来管我！”

哈利愤怒的大声道，“我就是不许！因为……因为我……”

哈利的舌头打了结，他干脆心一横，头一偏，就要强硬的亲上近在咫尺的德拉科。

两人的唇轻触在一起，然而德拉科却像是被击到了，他反应极其剧烈的用力推打开哈利，同样大声的喊道，“滚开！别碰我！”

哈利被德拉科推开向后踉跄了几步，他不服又愤怒的道，“为什么他行我就不行？你不是说我们是同一个人吗！？那你就该是喜欢我的才对！”

德拉科沉默了下来，这给了哈利一些信心，他想在这场感情里，他也许并不是单恋，他只是自己发现的太晚了……

哈利放低了声音，轻轻地道，“你喜欢的是我对吗？马尔福？只是因为那是另一个我你才愿意跟他的，是不是这样？”

哈利重新往前走了几步，“是这样的对吗？你其实想跟我在一起？其实我也……我是说……我喜……”

哈利后面的话没能说出来，德拉科的眼眶随着哈利的话开始控制不住的泛起了红，他剧烈的深呼吸几下，终于再也听不下去哈利的话对他大声怒吼道，“你他妈的懂什么！”

“跟你在一起？哈！谁他妈的想跟你在一起！”

“我们！我们对立了6年！”

“我跟他可以做！跟你就是不行！”

德拉科说着一把拉起了自己的袖子，白皙的手臂上印着恐怖又丑陋的标记。

黑魔标记。

哈利看到德拉科的手臂上的东西后震在了原地。

德拉科深呼吸几下，红着眼睛吼道，“看到了吗？满意了吗！？你不就是想要知道这个吗！？现在！滚！”

“你……你成了食死徒……马尔福！你怎么敢！”

哈利死死地盯着德拉科胳膊上的黑魔标记看。

德拉科嗤笑一声，重新把袖子拉了下来，他低下头冷漠道，“你还是这么天真，波特。”

说完德拉科错开哈利就要走。

哈利在德拉科要离开的时候行动快过了脑子，他从背后一把把人紧紧抱住，德拉科僵在了原地。

哈利把德拉科转过来面向着自己，手颤抖的抬起来，落到了德拉科的脸上。

他俯身轻柔的亲吻在德拉科的眼睛上，像是对待珍稀易碎品一样，他小心的小声道，“别哭，Draco……”。

德拉科的身子一震，然而眼泪却不听他的使唤流得更凶，他也才意识到自己竟然哭了。

哈利怜惜的吻去他的眼泪，“别哭，Draco，别怕，告诉我发生了什么，我可以帮你。”

德拉科任由哈利吻去他的眼泪，好一会儿后他才哑着嗓子道，“谁怕了……”

哈利紧紧把德拉科抱在怀里，一只手轻拍他的背，他在此刻最直观的感受到了德拉科的脆弱。

他怎么这么瘦？他怎么哭的这么压抑？他自己之前到底都在干什么？为什么跟了德拉科那么久，却从没发现这些？

哈利只知道自己此刻心疼的要命，马尔福有黑魔标记这件事带给他的除了震惊就只有无措。

他不知道马尔福是不是自愿的，但就算是又如何？他本应该阻止他的，他本应该不让德拉科去经历这些的……

他为什么直到现在才想明白自己感情？

为什么要这么晚才……

德拉科又自己一个人扛了多久？

若是没有另外一个自己的介入，他要到什么时候才能看清楚这一切？

若是那个时候的他知道马尔福是食死徒，他又会怎么做？

哈利甚至感觉一阵的后怕，他头一次痛恨起自己的迟钝，也痛恨他没能保护好自己喜欢的人。

哈利以前从来没想过自己会喜欢马尔福，他一直觉得马尔福就是个混蛋，他总是做一些让他生气又厌烦的事情，总是来找他的茬，他以为自己是讨厌他的，以为他们是死对头。

但是当他意识到自己可能喜欢马尔福的时候，他却又觉得是那么的理所当然。

从什么时候开始，一切就都变了呢？

他也应该在今年就该察觉到了才是。

当马尔福不再来找他茬的时候，他反而控制不住自己无时无刻的反过来去关注他，他应该意识到自己之前一直在放任马尔福来找自己的行为，他也早该发现他自己时不时就会脱口而出的Draco……

就算没有另外一个自己的出现，他也应该要意识到这些了才对。

而另一个自己，他让一切加速了。

哈利更快的发现了他以前没注意到的事情，比如，他知道马尔福喜欢吃什么，知道他的每一个小表情代表着什么样的情绪，知道他会在什么时间和谁在一起又在什么地方。

他才知道他竟然这么了解他，了解到惊人的程度。

但他明明这么清楚他的一切……明明这么关注他……但……

哈利抱紧已经把脸埋进了他的胸膛哭的上气不接下气的德拉科，但他竟然才发现……真是该死！

德拉科双手用力的揪着哈利胸前的衣服，眼泪全抹在了上面，他已经管不了那么多了，干脆痛快的哭了一场，边哭他还边抽噎着想，“还是在波特面前哭了，这可真是太丢人了。”

不知道多久以后，德拉科终于哭够平静了下来。

他狠狠把脸上的眼泪全都蹭在了哈利的衣服上后，一把将人推开，恶狠狠的说道，“忘掉刚才的一切！”

哈利紧张的心情放松下来了一些，他重新把德拉科拉回来抱住，把额头抵在了德拉科的额头上，强迫那双灰蓝色的眼睛只能看着自己。

“听我说，Draco，我喜欢你，我很抱歉我直到最近才意识到这点，但我知道我喜欢你很久了。”

“你……你愿意和我在一起吗？不管发生什么，我发誓我都会保护你的！”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，还是没忍住说道，“你认真的吗破特？在盥洗室？表白？”

哈利的表情僵住，他干巴巴的开口，“好吧，这确实不是一个好地方，那要不我们换一个地方？”

说完哈利就把自己的隐身衣一把盖在了德拉科的头上，然后把人带回了格兰芬多塔楼，他的寝室。

当德拉科坐在哈利的床上的时候，看着处处可见的金红色，他感觉自己受到了精神污染。

他忍不住脸色发黑的道，“我并不觉得这里就是一个好地方。”

哈利耸耸肩，“其他人还要一会儿才会回来，不过以防万一。”

他说着，把自己床头的帷幔放了下来，同时自己爬到了床上，拿起魔杖就开始扔魔咒，屏蔽静音隔离驱逐扔了一大堆上去。

德拉科看着哈利扔魔咒的样子，心里有了个不妙的猜测。

“你要干嘛？我觉得我要回去了。”

哈利放完魔咒把魔杖放到枕边，然后一把将德拉科拉倒在床上，按着他的两只手腕压在了自己的身下。

然后他看着德拉科的眼睛坚定又固执的道，“我想和你做爱，我……我是说……我可以吗？”

德拉科看着上方的哈利露出震惊的表情，“这么着急？我都没同意你的表白呢，我们甚至没有牵手拥抱约会接吻？”

哈利听到后也认同的点了下头，但他却说道，“可是，你已经和“他”做过了。”

德拉科忍了忍，没忍住道，“所以你是在跟你自己比吗？”

哈利摇头，“我只是嫉妒，“他”比我早了太多了，我不想落后太多。”

“所以，我可以吗？Draco？”哈利紧张的问道。

德拉科把头一偏，避开那双翠绿色的眼睛，嘀咕着，“说的好像我说不可以你就会停下来似的。”

哈利闻言疑惑道，“你不同意我当然会停下来不会继续，我怎么可能会不尊重你的意见？”

“哇哦，格兰芬多，看来这点你跟斯莱特林的那个不一样。”

哈利虽然吃另外的那个自己的醋，但听到德拉科这么说他还是不认同的道，“怎么可能？不管是哪一个我，只要是我，我肯定不会强迫别人的！”

德拉科用一言难尽的表情看着自己上面的哈利，“是吗？我说要停你肯定会停？”

哈利肯定的点点头。

德拉科想了一下，对于哈利波特一直以来正直的形象印象深刻，他转回头来，微微扬了扬头，哈利惊喜的睁大了眼睛，紧接着就吻了下来。

哈利终于明白德拉科的味道有多好了。

他好甜，吻的每一下都好像在吃一颗甜甜的糖果，他的唇又软又弹，让他忍不住的反复碾磨。

这次是由他亲自把那诱人的唇吻到红肿起来。

他的舌头卷着德拉科的，吸取着里面甘甜的津液，他的舌头深入到他的口腔里，舔舐过里面的每一个地方。

他们两个在接吻中极速的喘息着，随着唇舌的交缠，哈利觉得他的脊背都爽的发麻，热意一涌而下，裤裆里面胀的生疼。

他感觉此时的一切都和自己之前那个梦境重合在了一起。

德拉科被他压在身下，只不过场景不同，是在他的床上，而这更让哈利觉得满足。

他正把德拉科压在自己的床上亲吻拥有他！

“Draco，我发现我真的好喜欢你……”哈利忍不住的说道，他放开了按着德拉科手腕的手，转而落在德拉科的身上开始抚摸游走起来。

德拉科的手环在他的脖子上，这让哈利更受鼓励。

他隔着衣服抚摸着德拉科的身体，他再次觉得德拉科太瘦了，但是光是露出来的部位就能感受到他皮肤的光滑和细腻，不愧是娇生惯养长大的马尔福家的少爷，跟他的粗糙完全不一样。

他不再满足于只隔着衣服去摸他，他一边猴急的深吻着德拉科，舌头强势的在他的口中席卷，一边将他身上的衣服扯开。

衣服被哈利扒下来后，皮肤触到冰冷的空气，德拉科忍不住瑟缩了一下，而哈利则放开了他的唇抬起了头来。

只见哈利一边用那双火热的手抚摸着他腰侧的皮肤，一边感叹，“Draco，你可真白……”

然后他的手从腰侧慢慢的向上摸，落到他腰腹，胸膛，锁骨上，他的手指点在了几个地方，用力的在那处磨擦了几下。

“就算这些也是“我”留下的，但是看着还是很不爽。”

只见哈利的手点的地方都是“波特”留上去还没消去的吻痕。

哈利俯下身子，在原先的吻痕上覆上新的，把旧的覆盖掉，很快，德拉科苍白漂亮的身子上就又点缀上了星星点点颜色更深的“红花”。

哈利满意的看着自己的杰作，然后欣赏着德拉科的身体，“Draco，你真美……”

德拉科身体微微颤抖着，他咬着下唇轻喘着道，“别那么形容我。”

德拉科的声音让哈利的呼吸变得粗重，他三两下褪掉自己身上的衣服，俯身和德拉科肌肤相贴，他再次控制不住的吻住德拉科，让他只能在他身下发出“唔唔”的可怜声音来。

他学着那天在走廊里看到的另一个自己做的那样，极尽缠绵的吸吮品尝着德拉科的唇瓣，舌头，激烈的亲吻在他们之间发出羞人的啧啧声。

哈利的手肆意的游走在德拉科的身上，抚摸着他细腻光滑的皮肤，当他的手来到他胸前的红缨处时，他粗着呼吸去捻摸它，挑逗它。

他看着德拉科在他的身下因他的动作而给出可爱又性感的反应，这一切都让他越来越亢奋。

乳尖被哈利捻在手里让德拉科的身子不受控制的绷紧颤抖弹起，然而哈利正死死的压在他的身上，袭来的快感让他无处可躲。

身上的衣服已经全部被褪了下去，波特胯下那根粗壮正和他自己的紧紧挨在一起，两根鸡巴无意识的磨蹭磨擦着，酥麻的快感让两人全都浑身火热。

哈利从来没有和人赤裸相对的紧贴在一起过，这种感觉让他感到既出格又兴奋，而被他脱光了衣服品尝着的人，是他原本的死对头——德拉科马尔福。

哈利忍不住想要加快一些进程，他终于肯放过德拉科的唇了。

德拉科的嘴被他吸吻啃咬的红肿不堪，但那模样该死的性感，哈利发现他舍不得放过德拉科身上的任何一处地方，德拉科对他的吸引力实在是太大了。

他又再次低头，将他唇上的水光全部舔舐干净后，才顺着他瘦削的下巴一路啃吻下来。

这回他还在他皮肤上其他干净白皙的地方留下了真正属于他的痕迹。

他在他的脖子锁骨上吸吻出无数个红痕，慢慢的一步步的吻到了他的胸前。

挺翘着的小巧红缨是那么的可爱，他张开嘴将其一口含住，感觉到德拉科猛然弹起身子的反应后，更是合上嘴开始用力的吮吸那颗娇嫩的乳粒。

而这样做让他成功听到了德拉科发出来的美妙的声音。

乳粒在他的口中不断变硬，他的另一只手也没有闲着，捏在被冷落着的另一颗乳头上，手指快速的拨弄着，同样将它刺激到硬起挺立起来。

德拉科的身体给出的回应让还是第一次的哈利信心倍增，他沉醉的舔咬着德拉科的乳尖，肆意的品尝那处的美味，完全听不到德拉科呻吟出来的声音中夹杂着“不要”“放开”“停下”这类的词语。

德拉科张着嘴忍不住的喘息着，哈利就像一块巨石一样压在他的身上，乳头传来的快感让他全身都在战栗着，他想要躲开，可是此时早已无处可逃。

他的双手抱在了哈利的头上，手指收紧抓在对方乱糟糟的头发上，明明想要将那颗脑袋推开，可此时他完全使不上力气来。

“不——呜——不要了——别舔了——波特——波特——嗯——”

他的声音并没有被该听到的人所理会，他只能一次次的被舔弄乳头到身体绷紧弹起又落回床上，他的欲根同样已经胀的开始发疼，快感和刺激一波波的袭来，已经被开发过尝过一次鲜的后穴饥渴的张合收缩着穴口，德拉科的眼睛里早已经浸上了一层水雾。

哈利不知多久之后才终于肯放过德拉科被吸的又红又肿的奶头，乳头可怜的挺翘在空中，让抬起头来的哈利看的没忍住又狠狠的用手掐捏了数下。

德拉科差点被哈利玩着乳头射了出来，当哈利终于肯从他身上起来的时候，他一脚将人踢倒在床上，自己一个翻身反压在哈利的身上，苍白的脸和身上早就泛起了诱人的粉红色。

只见他羞恼的瞪着哈利，一只手按着哈利的胸膛制止他起身的动作。

哈利突然被打断了动作有些茫然，而后他就看到德拉科坐在了他的双腿中间，俯下身撅着屁股，张开嘴一口含住了他硬到发紫的鸡巴！

鸡巴一进入到温暖柔软又湿润的地方后就让哈利忍不住闷哼了一声。

那实在是太爽了，他感觉自己要升天了，但他同样也被德拉科的动作吓到了。

他惊愕到语调发颤的叫，“德……德拉科？”

德拉科没有理会哈利，他报复性的用力唆吸着口中那根尺寸惊人的巨根，舌头在那粗壮的龟头上游走着来回舔弄。

哈利哪里感受过这样的刺激和爽感，他感觉自己的鸡巴整个被柔软包裹住，那强烈的快感让他止不住的低吼，腰不自觉地抬起挺动，也不知道是受不了过于刺激的快感还是想要在那舒爽至极的嘴里狠狠插一插。

“梅林——德拉科——天啊——”

哈利粗喘着低下头去看，只见德拉科跪趴在他的双腿间，雪白的屁股高高的撅起，那直观的刺激着他的神经。

而自己的鸡巴被德拉科含到嘴里吃吮着的样子同样过于刺激，他能感觉到柔软的舌头在他的龟头柱身上滑过。

第一次的哈利哪里受的了这个，在德拉科又一个吮吸后，低吼着坐起了身子，他把手放在德拉科的头上往下压，让他将他的巨根吞的更多更深。

“唔唔！唔唔——”德拉科可没想着让哈利有所动作，哈利这一下让那粗壮的龟头都要捅到他的嗓子眼了。

哈利这边却完全把持不住，按着德拉科金色的脑袋带着他的头抬起落下，让自己的鸡巴在德拉科的嘴里抽插了起来，他的另一只手还被德拉科撅起的屁股蛊惑，放在那极有弹性的臀肉上用力的抓捏了起来。

哈利一边插德拉科的嘴一边爽的说道，“梅林！这他妈的太爽了——Draco，你在吃我的鸡巴，天——我在操你的嘴！你的屁股真骚，你的穴口在动！是这里已经想吃鸡巴了吗？”

“唔唔！——”德拉科被插着嘴说不出话来，但他的屁股却无意识的摇晃着，那淫浪的模样让哈利肯定了心里的想法。

他对此激动不已，在他眼前犯骚的德拉科能让他失去所有理智。

他就这么一边玩着德拉科的骚屁股一般操着德拉科的嘴。

但德拉科原本并不是想要发展成现在这样的。

明明该是德拉科把握主动权的场合，他哪里肯让哈利得逞。

他用舌头狠狠的顶了一下哈利龟头上的马眼，哈利瞬间爽的一个颤抖，手上一下子也顾不上用力气了，德拉科趁机将那根鸡巴吐了出来。

他先是喘了口气，然后抬手揉了揉自己的下巴。

哈利的鸡巴实在太大了，吃下他的鸡巴让他的下巴酸疼不已。

但他含住哈利的鸡巴可不是只是为了这个的！

他重新把哈利一把推倒在床上，重新爬回他的腿间，这回他只是小心的把哈利的龟头含在了口中，他把手放在哈利粗壮的柱身上面开始撸动起来。

他的头抬起落下，让龟头在他的口中进进出出。

虽然换了方式，但哈利同样爽的又开始挺着跨，眼睛死死的盯着德拉科的动作看。

然而德拉科是打算让哈利好过的吗？

他计算着哈利就快要不行了的时候，用舌头舔舐着他的马眼尿道口，然后用舌头堵住了那里，停下了动作。

这一下成功的制止了哈利想要喷射而出精液的欲望。

“德拉科？”临门一脚德拉科停了下来，哈利又爽又难受的叫道。

然后德拉科慢慢放开了哈利的鸡巴，悠闲的坐起身来，随手拿起自己被扔在床尾的白色衬衫披在了身上，甚至低下头开始扣起了纽扣。

哈利不解的撑起身子坐了起来，看着德拉科的动作满脸迷茫。

德拉科抬眼看到哈利的蠢样，嘴角漾出一抹笑来，“就到这里吧，我不想做了。”

哈利的表情一下就僵住了，他头疼的看着德拉科，那一脸成功做了坏事的表情他再熟悉不过了。

哈利深呼吸，忍不住道，“德拉科，你可真混蛋。”

德拉科欣然接受，“谢谢。”

德拉科的样子让哈利想要狠狠的收拾一下他，他哪里肯就这么让德拉科得逞。

他一把抓起德拉科的胳膊将人强硬的重新扔回到床上，上手直接将他穿了一半的衬衫给粗暴的撕碎。

德拉科看着碎成布条的衬衫惊呼一声，紧接着哈利就倾身而上，直接跨坐在了德拉科的胸前，那根紫红色的鸡巴啪的一下打在了德拉科的脸上。

德拉科感受到弹到他脸上的东西时都懵了，而哈利直接自己扶着鸡巴就要往德拉科的嘴里塞。

“唔唔——！”德拉科没想到哈利会这么做，他的嘴哪里是那根巨物的对手，巨根不由分说的捅进了他的嘴里，让他被迫将其含住，而后哈利就这么在他的嘴里再次操了起来。

德拉科心里怒骂哈利死巨怪，却还是尽可能的张大嘴，让那根尺寸惊人的鸡巴驰骋在自己的口中。

哈利本来刚刚已经就差一点就能射了，这下更近距离的看到自己的鸡巴在德拉科的口中抽插操干着的模样，没两下就被视觉和感官同时刺激的要射出来。

他猛地用力顶了两下，当感觉到德拉科的舌头戳在他的马眼上时，剧烈的刺激终于让他吼着射了出来。

初次的精液粘稠又浑浊，激射而出的精液打在了德拉科的喉咙处让他被呛得呛咳出声。

他的嘴巴含不住那根粗壮的鸡巴，而鸡巴从嘴里弹出来的时候并没有停止射精，这下那些喷射而出的精液直接射了德拉科满头满脸。

淫靡的白浊落到他的脸上头发上，那被玷污般的美景让哈利的呼吸都窒住了。

他看着德拉科喘息着张开着嘴，他的嘴里全是自己射进去的白浊，而他也没有错过德拉科最初下意识的吞咽的那两下。

他敢肯定德拉科刚刚把他射到他嗓子眼处的精液吃了下去！

虽然知道他可能是被呛到难受而无意识做出来的举动，但是一想到德拉科把他的精液咽下去吃了下去哈利就激动的无法冷静。

他看着德拉科此时的样子控制不住的伸出手，两根手指就这么插进了德拉科的嘴里开始翻搅起来。

“唔唔——”德拉科下意识的顺从哈利的动作抬起头来，舌头色情的跟着哈利的手指转圈。

哈利也把着德拉科的下巴让他的头轻抬起来，让德拉科仰着头，而手指则将乱射进口中的精液重新汇聚，然后让他们顺着滑到德拉科的喉咙处。

做完这些后哈利把手指拿了出来，合上德拉科的嘴，暗哑着声音道，“咽下去，Draco。”

哈利不知道他此时的声音有多蛊惑人，语气中含着的命令就仿如他在用蛇佬腔命令蛇类一样。

德拉科几乎是下意识的听从，将那些带着腥味的精液咕咚咕咚的吞咽了下去。

而等到做完了这一切后，德拉科才慢慢回过神来，紧接着他的脸和耳朵就红透了。

而哈利再也忍不了了，他倾身再次狠狠的吻住了德拉科，舌头狠狠的裹卷着他的舌头。

一想到这张嘴刚刚吃掉了自己的精液，哈利就兴奋到战栗。

他几乎没用多久就又重新的硬了起来，而这次他想要直接开始正题。

德拉科被哈利发疯一般的吻软了身子，躺在床上无力的喘息，只能看着哈利把他的双腿大大的分开，用刚刚从他脸上抹去的精液往他的后穴口处涂抹。

德拉科现在只觉得脸上和头上粘的难受，他一转头，就看到了放在枕边的魔杖——波特的冬青木。

德拉科试探的把他拿了起来，小心的挥了挥，给了自己一个清理一新。

魔咒非常顺利成功的发了出来，德拉科瞬间感觉清爽了。

而另一边，哈利已经把他的另一根魔杖顶在了德拉科的后穴口，眼看着他就要往里面捅，德拉科反应过来后吓得一个激灵，他瞬间往后撤了撤身子。

“等等！破特！你不扩张吗！？”

还是第一次的哈利哪懂那些，他只想赶紧像梦中一样操进德拉科的身体里，闻言茫然的抬起了头。

德拉科忍了忍，没忍住，抬脚一脚踹在了哈利的脸上。

最后哈利讪讪的用魔杖施了个润滑咒，吭哧吭哧的给德拉科做起了扩张，好在用手指玩弄德拉科的后穴也让他非常的满足。

终于等到扩张的差不多后，哈利迫不及待的将自己已经硬到发紫的鸡巴重新顶到那粉嫩诱人的后穴口上，挺着腰身就把自己往德拉科的身体里面塞去。

比起“波特”，哈利显然毫无经验，他的动作充满着迫切和鲁莽，但莽撞的动作有时又会带给人不同的快感。

德拉科暂时没能感受到那不同的快感，哈利的鸡巴就跟“波特”的一样，他们不愧是同一个人，连鸡巴的大小尺寸都如出一辙。

同样的，当哈利把自己塞进去了一半的时候，德拉科就已经觉得承受不住了。

他觉得哈利进了这么多已经够了，他甚至都感觉哈利的龟头已经顶在了他的里面！

这样应该已经进的差不多了吧？这样想着，德拉科就这样说了。

哈利果然如他之前所说的那样，德拉科说不让他再进了，他就不敢动了，就着进去的那半截开始缓慢的在德拉科的肉穴里面抽插了起来。

德拉科随着哈利的动作也慢慢开始呻吟了起来，哈利俯下身去亲吻他，边吸吮着德拉科的舌头边操着他的肉穴。

因为哈利听话的举动，让德拉科感觉非常的满意，他不介意配合迎合起哈利的动作，让哈利爽的直冒汗。

“Draco，你的里面好紧，你在夹着我……梅林啊，你怎么会这么好操，这里就像专门吃鸡吧的地方一样……”

因为哈利只进去了一半，完全在德拉科的承受范围内，他同样舒服的喘息呻吟着，拽着哈利的脖子让他低头，自己微微抬头堵住了他说话的嘴，让两人的舌头共舞交缠。

哈利爽的连连抽气，德拉科的身体里面实在太舒服太爽了，这比他那个虚幻的梦境美好了不知多少万倍。

他享受着德拉科的主动亲吻，下身一下下的在德拉科的肉穴里面抽插，听着德拉科因为他的动作而喊出来的声音，又想到被他操着的是个马尔福后，哈利就越发的亢奋。

不知不觉间他的动作开始无意识的加重着，原本只进去了半截的巨根已经不知什么时候又往深处捅进了一大截。

德拉科也是慢慢觉得自己的里面被越撑越满，哈利进的越来越深，他甚至能感觉到哈利的那根巨物还在膨胀着变大的。

而随着哈利的动作也在慢慢变快。

越发激烈的快感袭来，这让德拉科感到事态在渐渐失控，他忍不住对哈利道，“慢——嗯——慢一点——别进了——太深了，轻点——唔——够了——啊啊——啊——哈——”

快感让他的身体开始颤抖起来，哈利却爽到越来越不满足，他想得到更多，他想将自己的全部都操进德拉科的身体里面，他想要完全的占有德拉科，他想听到德拉科发出更多更好听的声音来，他想要看到更不一样的他，他甚至想要把德拉科操到哭。

哈利的想法让他的动作变得激烈又快速，德拉科说的什么“慢一点轻一点”完全没有被他听到耳朵里。

当哈利不管德拉科的叫喊猛地一个重顶将自己的全部都送进德拉科的体内后，他舒爽的喟叹了一声。

而德拉科在哈利全根操入的时候就受不住的射了出来，他再次被一个哈利波特撑满贯穿了。

直接被操着后穴就射精高潮还是让德拉科觉得羞耻丢脸，在高潮的余韵中他的身体战栗颤抖着，生理性眼泪顺着眼角流了下来，然后下一秒就被哈利低头温柔的吻去。

不管第几次，德拉科都觉得哈利的那东西实在是太大了，他的后穴饱胀着撑到不行，他感觉自己完全被填满了。

而哈利吻去他的眼泪之后就开始不管不顾莽撞的冲撞了起来，全根被肉穴包裹住的感觉让哈利爽到浑身颤抖，他手臂的青筋暴起，每一次都整根抽出又整根插入，凶猛的在德拉科的肉穴里面撞击着操干着。

他能感觉到德拉科的肉穴正紧紧的裹着他将他的全部都吃掉，他甚至能感觉到那肉穴还在吮吸着他的鸡巴，那让他爽到更加无法控制自己。

而当他成功找到德拉科的敏感点后，更是变本加厉的撞击凿干着那处，直让德拉科崩溃的哭着大声叫喊。

德拉科再一次的控制不了自己的声线，随着哈利的每一次凶猛用力的撞击，他受不了的叫的一声比一声高亢。

哈利边操着他边吻着他，难掩激动的道，“Draco，你好棒，你太棒了，我做梦梦到你的那种感觉完全不及现在的万分之一，梅林啊——在梦里你就是这样被我操哭的，Draco，这样爽吗？没关系再多叫些给我听，外面没人能听到的。”

“呜——不要了——破特！停啊啊——你他妈的给我停下来！我不行了——你慢点——我不要了——太深了——里面要被操坏了——啊啊——”

哈利哪里停的下来，他非但没停还越来越用力，像是要把自己钉到德拉科的身体里一样。

“不行，Draco……对不起，我停不下来，我做不到，这太爽了，你的穴，他太骚了，他紧紧的裹夹着我，不让我走——天——我要把你的骚穴操开！”

“呜呜——混蛋！停下来！不要！啊啊——破特！你快停啊——我真的受不了了，不然你轻点，混蛋，你个混蛋！骗子！你之前还说你一定会停下来的！”

德拉科算是明白了，就算是波特，在床上也跟所有男人没什么区别！他的鬼话同样也不能信！

而哈利在真正进入了德拉科以后他就知道自己错了，他根本停不下来，最开始没有一鼓作气直接全根操进去已经是他忍耐的极限了。

而现在别说让他停了，让他慢一点他都做不到，他只想将德拉科的骚屁股骚穴操开用自己的鸡巴凿开，让他完全为他而打开。

哈利看着德拉科在他的身下被他操到射精高潮，看着他崩溃的哭喊求饶，这一切可都比他的梦强的多的多了。

他甚至想之后把这段记忆拿出来放在冥想盆中反复观看回味。

不知道是不是哈利在床上的毛病，不管是“波特”还是哈利都喜欢在操着德拉科的时候说些什么。

哈利只能说他喜欢看德拉科害羞羞耻又羞愤的表情，而每当德拉科感到羞耻的时候，那肉穴就会夹的他更紧，这让他越发的说的更多。

哈利不像“波特”总是说些荤话，但他的话同样让德拉科感到无比的羞耻！

哈利竟然一边操他一边描述在梦中操他的场景，还和此刻做着对比！

比如在梦中他是在哪里又是把德拉科用什么姿势操的，又或者梦中的德拉科是什么时候被他操哭的，哭起来又是什么样子。

德拉科都快崩溃了，心里哀嚎“你们在床上能安静一点吗？他不想听！”

当德拉科第一次用后穴痉挛着高潮时，哈利爽的高速狠插了数十下，每一下都撞在肉穴的最深处，最后保证把自己全根都捅进到最里面后，紧跟着鸡巴跳动着在德拉科的深处激烈的射了出来。

德拉科高潮抽搐着的后穴让哈利手臂额角的青筋直跳，射出来的一股股浓精全部打在德拉科的身体深处。

内射了德拉科的事实让哈利几乎没有缓冲就很快又再次硬了起来，德拉科甚至没能得到喘息就被哈利翻过身趴在床上，拦腰强迫他高高撅起雪白的屁股。

刚被操完还没能合上的后穴口直直的暴露在哈利的眼前，娇嫩的后穴口被撑开了一个圆洞，穴口收缩痉挛的慢慢缩小恢复成原本的大小，而期间被灌进去的浓精从穴口流了出来，顺着屁股腿根滴落而下。

哈利上手用力的抓揉揉捏着眼前那雪白又弹性十足的骚屁股，在上面留下红色的指痕。

他心里直感叹德拉科的屁股实在是太骚太性感了，这样的屁股不被狠狠的操才是可惜浪费！

而后他忍不住又啪啪的在那上面打了两下，看着臀肉被打出淫荡的肉浪。

德拉科被打的呜咽一声，被哈利波特打屁股永远都让他感到非常的羞耻和耻辱。

哈利打完后就听到了德拉科的声音，以及亲眼看到那肉穴可怜兮兮的收缩了两下。

他呼吸变得更沉更重，忍不住将自己再次硬起来的巨根再次一鼓作气送入那销魂的肉穴中。

他整个人骑在德拉科的屁股上，快而狠的狠操干了起来。

后入的姿势让那根巨物操进了比刚才更深的位置，德拉科仰着头崩溃的叫喊，眼泪控制不住的不断流下，他喊着想让哈利停下来，甚至不断的向前爬着想要逃跑，却每回都被哈利抓着腰一把拉回来，同时哈利的巨根就又重重的撞进到他的最深处。

他的鸡巴可怜的在身下晃动着，那里还硬着，却已经射不出什么来了，只有顶端还会往外滴流出前列腺液。

到了后期，他的后穴几乎无时无刻不再痉挛抽搐着，被操的不断的高潮着。

而刚开荤的哈利根本不懂得什么节制克制，莽撞的横冲直撞，德拉科喊的越大声哭的越厉害他就越兴奋。

他压着德拉科让他不知道被自己操高潮了多少次，最后直到把人操晕过去才射了最后一发停了下来。

此时时间早就已经到后半夜甚至都快天亮了，哈利把昏睡的德拉科搂在怀里，满足的叹息了一声。

然后打开他的腿把手指探进到那已经被他灌满的全是白浊精液的后穴里，耐心的将自己的东西一点点抠出来清理干净。

好在哈利还知道给人清理，虽然他想让德拉科一直含着他的东西，但是为了防止德拉科生病，他还是尽责的做好了一切。

等到清理好后，哈利也没再睡了，他安静的搂着德拉科，静静的看着怀里的人，感受着此刻的满足和幸福。

Draco，是他的人了。

是他的了。

是他的。

不知过了多久，哈利小心的抬起了德拉科的手臂，手指抚摸上那形象恐怖的黑魔标记，叹了口气。

他会让这个印记从这里消失的，一定。

第二天，当德拉科醒来的时候，入眼的金红色让他眩晕了半响。

他好一阵没有动作，一时有点反应不过来现在是个什么情况。

慢慢的等到记忆回笼后，他忍不住抬手揉了揉太阳穴，低咒一声，“那个巨怪！”

毫无意外的浑身酸痛，也没见到哈利的人，德拉科干脆躺着不动了，他根本不需要掀开被子，就知道自己身上有多狼藉。

他后悔了，他就不应该答应破特！这次是他天真了！

好在身上清爽的感觉和后穴里面没有粘腻的感觉让德拉科的心情勉强好了那么一点。

起码还知道处理，他也只能指望这最简单的事情了。

而哈利此时，正在有求必应屋里，和波特一起。

不同时空不同学院但却是同一个人的他们需要开诚布公的好好谈一次。

当哈利听“波特”说他已经永远的失去了德拉科的时候，哈利感到了难以言喻的害怕。

他的唇色苍白，声音忍不住颤抖的道，“你是说，Draco会死？”

波特摇了摇头，“我不会让那件事发生的。”

哈利沉默了下来，好一会儿后他才哑着声音道，“所以，你把我的Draco当成了替代品？”

波特冷漠的瞥了另一个自己一眼，“你觉得你会认错德拉科还把另一个当替代品吗？”

哈利没说话，他知道他不会。

波特又嘲讽的笑了笑，“什么你的Draco？他是属于哈利波特的。”

哈利抬头看着另一个自己，两人对视了一阵，突然一起笑了起来。

没错，Draco是属于哈利波特的。

这个话题他们没有聊多少，彼此都已经对情况心知肚明后就已经不重要了。

只是现在还有更重要的事情。

波特跟哈利讲了他和邓布利多的计划，说实话，那完全颠覆了哈利的一些认知，他抬手摸了摸自己的伤疤，对于这里住着伏地魔其中的一个魂片的事情感到恶心不已。

他们需要尽快解决魂器，解决伏地魔，解决一切不安定因素。

波特说他已经待不了多久了，他在变得虚弱。

一个世界不能同时存在两个自己，他打破了界限，他是破坏规则的那个，他没有办法长时间独自活在这里。

要是他不选择回去，很快他就会和这个世界的哈利灵魂融合，那会让哈利被魂器磨损的灵魂变得更加完整。

而波特显然已经做出了自己的选择。

哈利说不出话来，他只是艰难的问道，“那你的那个世界……”

波特语气非常冷淡，只听他轻声说道，“那个世界已经不需要“哈利波特”了，我只想珍惜最后能跟德拉科在一起的时间而已。”

波特看着另一个自己，认真的道，“珍惜他吧。”

哈利不知道他还能说些什么了。

有了这次谈话后，两个哈利波特之间终于没有之前那么剑拔弩张了。

这件事波特也没瞒着德拉科，德拉科知道后什么也没说，只是跟波特在一起的时间明显多过了哈利。

哈利心里苦，但他不能说。

德拉科跟哈利做完以后就仿佛那天什么事情都没发生一样，照样该无视无视该讽刺讽刺，让哈利抑郁不已。

餐厅里，哈利郁卒的用叉子戳着盘子中的馅饼，时不时抬头瞄两眼斯莱特林长桌的方向，怨念几乎化成了实质。

然而德拉科看都没看他，连一个眼神都没给他，跟波特有说有笑的。

哈利一个劲的安慰自己，那也是自己，没必要吃醋，没必要……好气啊！德拉科什么时候能对他也有那样的好脸色就好了！

赫敏还不知道发生了什么，但她看出来哈利已经成功开窍了。

这真是可喜可贺，就是不知道哈利打算什么时候跟他们摊牌，她真的已经受够了哈利每天像个痴汉一样又是盯着马尔福又是跟踪马尔福的了！

波特要“离开”的前一天，他霸占了德拉科整整一天，德拉科顺从的全程配合，就像他们的第一次时一样，这次换德拉科反过来任由波特想做什么做什么。

他们重游校园，在各种地方疯狂亲吻做爱。

直到第二天，他们站在有求必应屋。

波特在德拉科的面前身体逐渐变得透明，消散。

散落的光点最后全部没入到了哈利的身体里，德拉科的眼眶一红，但他忍着没有哭出来。

哈利在接收了自己那另一个世界的另一半灵魂后，回神的第一时间把德拉科抱进了怀里。

德拉科能感觉到哈利在颤抖着。

他在害怕？

紧接着哈利就开始亲吻他。

德拉科能感受到哈利的不安，他没有反抗，回应着安抚着。

现在的哈利给人的感觉更加复杂，他像蛇又是狮，哈利这一次做的比之前每一次要的都狠，他就像是在发泄不安一样，试图用这种方式将德拉科永远的留在身边。

德拉科全程都听着哈利一个劲的对他保证，不停的说爱他喜欢他，说他会用自己全部的灵魂去爱他保护他。

哈利把自己的感情明晃晃的全部摊开摆在了他的眼前。

结束后德拉科才知道哈利竟然得到了属于波特的那一份记忆。

他不免惊讶又疑惑，“那为什么我没有两份记忆？这是不是不太公平？”

哈利笑了笑，凑上去亲了德拉科一下，“我更爱你，这很公平。”

哈利没有回答其他的，德拉科永远都不会知道波特最后用自己剩余的生命为他做了什么。

从有求必应屋出来之前，哈利对德拉科保证道，“毕业后我就娶你。”

德拉科瞬间就炸了，“想的美！破特！去死吧！”

波特还用自己最后的生命和时间为这个世界的自己和德拉科铺了一条路。

邓布利多没死，斯内普最后也好好的活着，所有魂器都在暗中以极快的速度解决掉，等到大战爆发的时候，伏地魔已经根本不够看了。

最后还是哈利去击败的伏地魔，他再一次成为了众人眼中的救世主。

战后，救世主力保马尔福一家，由邓布利多作证担保。

而谁也没有想到，战后恢复期一过，第一个结婚的竟然就是救世主哈利波特。

而让所有人大跌眼镜的是，救世主的结婚对象是马尔福家的继承人！

德拉科和哈利在波特“离开”后就确定了关系。

当罗恩知道这件事的时候他的世界观直接崩塌了。

有那么半年罗恩一直致力于寻找哈利中了迷情剂和恶咒的证据。

但很可惜，并没有。

但不管赫敏如何劝他，罗恩都不想接受这个冲击性巨大的事实，那对他来说实在是太可怕了！！！那完全颠覆了他以往的所有认知！

而其实霍格沃茨里面的学生们对此的接受度都还挺高的，毕竟有了斯莱特林波特在前，那个时候他们就已经知道救世主和马尔福之间肯定有什么他们不知道的不为人知的故事了。

卢修斯对于德拉科的结婚对象表现出了百分之八百的排斥！

卢修斯万分悔恨自己进了阿兹卡班后竟然发生了这样无法逆转的事情！

当他从阿兹卡班出来的时候一切就都变了。

他还能怎么办？他只能把气撒在拐走他宝贝儿子的救世主身上！

而他的小龙竟然还是下面的那个！该死的哈利波特！

婚礼的举行非常盛大，当天来的宾客不管心里情愿不情愿，但他们最终还是都真诚的祝福着这对儿新人。

德拉科和哈利终于在所有人的见证下结为了伴侣，幸福的（鸡飞狗跳的）生活了一生。

——————

小番外1：

在“波特”离开后，哈利和德拉科上床的时候，总是会不厌其烦的一次次的把自己全根送入德拉科的最里面。

每次都必须保证自己射出去的东西全都一滴不漏的灌满了德拉科的肉穴。

而每一次哈利在射精时都边射边兴奋的道，“Draco！都射给你！我听说男巫师也是可以怀孕的，我射给你这么多，你是不是也可以怀上我的宝宝啊？”

这样的话每次都把德拉科吓得够呛，高喊着“别——不要再射了！不要在里面！不可能！绝对不可能！破特你想都别想！”

但是哈利显然已经认定了，每次都坚持不懈，立志于让德拉科怀上波特小宝宝。

德拉科对此异常的恼怒，他最后忍无可忍的对哈利怒吼道，“你是从那个混蛋那里知道这些的吧！我一定要给你个一忘皆空！”

最终他们还是有了詹姆斯，阿不思，斯科皮。

小番外2：

德拉科一直不愿意叫哈利为哈利，总是爱称他为波特或破特。

哈利为了纠正这一点，没少在床上的时候哄着人叫。

结果最后“哈利”变成了他们上床做爱时候的昵称。

哈利：“倒也不是不行。”

小番外3：（3p内容雷者跳过）

在“波特”和哈利两人摊牌说开后，都想占有德拉科的两人谁也熬不过谁，最后他们决定一起上。

可怜的小龙被两个体力惊人尺寸惊人的哈利波特压在床上，后穴里面塞一个，嘴里塞一个，又换着不同的方式各种来，当天把他给折腾了个够呛。

一个波特已经够他受的了，两个一起完全是一加一大于二。

从那次之后他坚决不轻易的让两个波特同时出现在他的身边！

  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话，好久没写肉有点手生……
> 
> 因为不是写正经剧情，蛇哈主线完成以后的收尾就比较随意了，总之就是铲除一切障碍哈德永远幸福就对了！ 
> 
> 这个梗太带感了没收住就给写长了……不会写短篇的我，一不留神字数就收不住了（哭）
> 
> 本来和狮哈那段还想写魔杖play来着，但是哈利的那根……嗯……它被巨怪玷污过，恕我真的不太能行，一想到一年级大战巨怪的事迹我就软了，不过有机会以后可以试试用德拉科的。
> 
> 原计划“波特”离开前最后一天的“校园疯狂做爱”有一个车，波特“离开”后和哈利在有求必应屋有一段车，一共四个大肉，但是第二段和狮哈的车给我写懵了，后面几个肉不想详写了，包括小番外的，大家要是想看的话可以告诉我，我有精力再补上。


End file.
